<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Things You Are by kellyn1604</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764284">All the Things You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604'>kellyn1604</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1940′s Pre-Serum Steve Rogers x OC (Rebecca Barnes)</p><p>Summary- Steve Rogers has always told himself he’d find a girl like her someday, but his best friend’s sister would always be off limits. Rebecca Barnes couldn’t imagine a better man than Steve but would he ever see her as anything but Bucky’s kid sister? It would take a Christmas miracle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Things You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt I’ve been sitting on for a while. </p><p>Would you do a 1940s imagine of being Bucky sister and having the biggest crush on Steve and Bucky finding out, something like that?<br/>I decided to not do a reader since I would not be able to write neutrally for all. This Rebecca Barnes is not canon compliant (As if anything I write ever is. Lol) I just used her name. This also doubles as my entry for @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan‘s Hamilton Challenge. My lyric was “When you smile I am undone.” Thanks for hosting! The title comes from a popular 1940′s song by Tommy Dorsey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>The tree was trimmed, small packages wrapped with twine and paper lay under the boughs, festoons of lights wrapped and weaves between each layer, and topped with a tin star. People outside were busy toting gifts and greeting each other on the streets as they hurried home. But Rebecca Barnes felt none of the magic that usually accompanied the season.</p></div><div class=""><p>Christmas was the season of giving. Of wishes coming true. Miracles. Goodwill towards men. And love.</p></div><div class=""><p>But she knew better than to wish for what she truly wanted and had come to terms that her affections would remain unrequited as she laid on her bed on Christmas Eve staring out the window of her small apartment room. </p></div><div class=""><p>It had been unseasonably warm this year. Where usually there were several inches of snow coating the city, there were only puddles on dreary gray streets under equally dismal skies. Not only would she not get her wish, she wouldn’t even get a white Christmas. What was the point of celebrating at all this year?</p></div><div class=""><p>A loud rap on the door, tore her from her moping. Her brother, Bucky, waltzed through without waiting for her permission. His eyes bright and hair slicked back, he finished tying his tie as crossed the room. “Hey, Becks, I need a favor.” His voice was far too chipper as he swung her feet off the bed, spinning her sideways on her heirloom quilt. </p></div><div class=""><p>Sitting up, she planted her feet on the wooden floor as he plopped down next to her, the mattress sagging and creaking with his added weight.. “You always need a favor,” she grumbled.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“Look. I know you couldn’t find a date--”       </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Holding up her hand, she silenced her older brother. “I chose not to accept any invitations. I didn’t want to go with any of the guys that asked me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine,” he corrected himself, “You don’t have a date to the big Christmas dance tonight through your own decisions and choices. And not at all because no one wanted you. Steve, on the other hand...he just got stood up by Sally Masser. She got asked last minute by that chump Rick Slattery.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Probably because I turned Rick down.” Poor Steve, he always seemed to get dumped right before every event. It never failed that some girl would secure him as a backup and toss him aside as soon as better prospects arose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, will you go with him?” Bucky asked expectantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ew, no, Bucky. I already turned Rick down. I’m not about to ring him up and beg--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. No. No, Becks. Steve. Will you go with Steve?” He stared at her, waiting for her response. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebecca’s heart leaped to her throat. She had been in love with Steve Rogers since she was 13 years old. Had followed him and her older brother for years as they tried to ditch her persistent presence. She had hidden those feelings, knowing Bucky would tease her mercilessly if he knew. Knowing that Steve would never see her as anything other than his best friend’s kid sister.  “And just what does Steve think about this?” she asked, her toes curling in her socks as she tried to contain her nerves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She would never understand how other girls couldn’t see how wonderful Steve was. There were more important things than muscles and height in a romantic partner. Loyalty, kindness, and bravery. All things Steve had in spades. She had never met a man as good as Steve which also made it incredibly difficult for any others to live up to the standards he had unknowingly set for her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’ll be fine. You’ll see. You can go to the dance and not be bothered by all the big-headed numbskulls you rejected, and he saves face. It’s win-win. You can both thank me later.” He stood, reaching the door with a few strides, then turned to lean against the wooden frame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He hasn’t even said yes yet? How are you going to convince him that he should go with your little sister?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You leave that to me. Get yourself all dolled up. The whole neighborhood will be at this shindig and you and Steve won’t be the exception this year. C’mon, Becca. It’s Christmas. Live a little.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine. But if he wants to murder you for this whole set up, I’m helping him dispose of the body,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky pushed away from the door as his head flew back barking out a laugh. “I’ll let him know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as her brother was out of sight, she closed the door and rushed to her small closet. She only had a few hours to get ready. Surely she had something that would do? If this was the only night she would ever get with Steve Rogers, she would make it count. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve’s eyes rolled as he groaned. “Bucky...” He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he kicked a can in the alley where they had chosen to meet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not letting you miss out this year. The Christmas dance is going to be a swell time. What else have you got to do tonight?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew the answer. Nothing. He had nothing to do tonight. No family to spend it with. No date. “But Buck, your sister? I don’t want to drag her into the dumps with me. Hasn’t she got a date?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope. She’s stag too.” Bucky pulled out a box of cigarettes from his pocket. Pulling out a small white stick, he tapped it on the back of his hand before placing it in his mouth. Producing a book of matches he struck it against the wall and lit the end. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As his hair fell over his eyes, Steve reflexively pushed it back. “I can’t believe she didn’t get asked.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, she got asked plenty. Turned them all down too. I can’t figure her out. Most girls her age want to go out. Maybe get a steady boyfriend. What is she waiting for?” Bucky asked, leaning against the brick wall, taking a drag, exhaling down wind of Steve. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She could have anyone. I don’t want her to feel bad being saddled with me.” No pretty girl deserved to have their night ruined by doing their brother a favor. Least of all Becca.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’ll be fine, Steve. Trust me. You just come by at 6:00 and pick her up. The two of you can walk. It’s not too far to the dance from our apartment. I’m going to be picking Missy up so I’ll meet you guys there.” Bucky slapped him on the back and took off. Leaving Steve in the alley feeling like he’d just been beaten again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was humiliating. Why did he let Bucky arrange this? It wasn’t enough to get dumped but to have to take your best friend’s sister? Everyone would know she just pitied him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He would have done anything to be able to date someone like Rebecca in earnest. She was smart, outgoing, and beautiful. He had watched her bloom from the little dirt-covered runt to a stunning woman over the last few years. The guilt and shame he felt as he recognized he saw her not just as Becks, Bucky’s kid sister, but as Rebecca was palpable. He could never, would never betray Bucky like that. All a pursuit of Rebecca would result in was another dent in his ego when she rejected him and the loss of the only true friend he had ever had. It would take a miracle to find someone like her. To find someone to ask out, to take to a movie, to hold her hand in the darkened room...but one could dream. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Head down, Steve started home. He had time to iron his clothes and maybe find a flower for his lapel. He didn’t want to embarrass poor Becca anymore than needed when she showed up with him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebecca ran the red rouge across her lips, leaning over her dark wooden dresser as she concentrated on her reflection in the mirror. Her chestnut hair was curled and pinned in the front with the rest falling in soft waves to her shoulders.  Her friend down the hall had lent her a hair clip with a white rose on it. She secured it just above her ear, nestled behind her victory rolls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had decided that tonight would be the perfect night to wear the navy blue dress with the flared skirt and ruched sleeves. The sweetheart neckline showed just enough skin to be alluring without being scandalous. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had been a while since Rebecca had genuinely looked forward to a party. The annual Christmas dance was always one of her favorites in years past. The surrounding neighborhood would gather at a warehouse that had been clean out and decorated as best it could. Everyone would chip in what they managed to scrape up throughout the year to pay for a band. People would volunteer to bring snacks, local businesses would donate drinks. The only other time people were this united in celebration was on the 4th of July. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve picked her up on time, wearing his signature baggy tan suit with a small red carnation pinned to it. His sandy hair flopped over his forehead as he focused on his shoes mumbling something about her looking nice. She knew he was hesitant to escort her to the dance. But she tried not to let that ruin her good fortune. She was finally on the arm of Steve Rogers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She chit chatted idly with him until he finally relaxed and responded in kind on their trek through the brisk evening air. They both bemoaned the lack of snow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The day had turned to night. No stars were seen behind the lamplight that illuminated the streets. She was glad to have her coat and to have been able to wear a pair of her mother’s silk stockings that she saved for special occasions. Her black heeled oxfords were simple yet stylish and sturdy enough to wear for long distances, but how she wished she had something flashy to wear. But just like everyone else, money was tight and everyone had to make due and make what they had last. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They walked into the party, stopping first at the front office that was acting as a coat check for the evening. She waved at her friends watching their jaws drop in disbelief and their dates who she had rejected glare. Banners hung from exposed beams. The red, white, and blue, bunting from summer had green streamers wrapped around it in an effort to conceal its origins. Tables lined the walls covered with red and green cloth. Platters of cakes, cookies, and sandwiches surrounded large bowls filled with bright red punch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A small band was playing, their horns reverberating around the room. Couples spun and swung with the sound, jitterbugging to the beat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky and Missy were already on the dance floor, leaving the two of them standing alone watching the party happening around them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn’t take long at all for a boy to approach her and ask her to dance. After being told politely that she was there with Steve, twice, he finally left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you want to dance, you can. I’ll understand if you don’t want to stand here, doing nothing,” he said. He’d be a fool to believe she wasn’t watching the dancing with a bit of envy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m right where I want to be,” she responded, smiling at him. Although her toes tapped along with the music.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But if you want to dance--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She placed her hand on his forearm before wrapping her arm around his, standing side by side with him.. “I didn’t come here to dance. I came here to be with you, Steve.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve couldn’t believe she was acting this way, like she was proud to be with him. He’d never experienced anything like that before. Her smile, the way she had hooked her arm in the crook of his elbow. He couldn’t shake the guilt that she should be with someone else. Someone who could dance with her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But the least he could do was be a gentleman. “Would you like me to get us some punch?” he asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That would be great. Thank you.” She released her hold on him. Her hands fidgeted with the bracelet on her wrist. The small movement on anyone else would belie excitement or nervousness. But why would she feel that way?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve arrived at the table, reaching for two small cups of red punch. Shadows stretched over the table as a small group of people approached him from behind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t believe you got Rebecca Barnes to come to the dance with you,” said Rick. “Had I known she was into sickly guys, lol I would have caught cold. Let her nurse me back to health.” He nudged his friends with a knowing chuckle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve’s back straightened as he turned. “Watch your mouth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rick sneered down at Steve, taking a step forward towering over him. “Or what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew he didn’t have a chance in hell of beating Rick but he couldn’t back down. He’d never retreated from a bully before and he wouldn’t now. “Or I’ll shut it for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rick and his friends laughed while the onlookers snickered. Steve could feel the impotent rage building within him. The injustice of it all. He couldn’t control his health any more than they could theirs. They just happened to get the luck of the draw. They didn’t know what it was like to struggle and fight for everything in life. Where they may have the strength, Steve had the spirit. They could knock him down but he’d always get back up. He knew they couldn’t say the same for themselves when they were faced with adversity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebecca searched through the crowd, scanning for Steve. He should have been back with refreshments by now. Her eyes locked on a small crowd of people circling the punch table, girls leaning over whispering while others craned their heads. Pushing her way through the people, she saw Steve and Rick glaring at each other. She recognized at once Steve’s stance having seen it many times before as he bristled against a slight or insult. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Steve!” She shouted, inserted herself between the two men who looked close to blows. All eyes were on her now. Where was Bucky? He was usually the one to stop Steve from getting into fights. She wasn’t sure she could diffuse the situation. “C’mon, Steve. Let’s get out of here.” Her hands grasped at his arm, pulling gently. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, Steve. Let your best friend’s sister save your ass,” Rick taunted. Murmurs rippled and giggles tittered through the people gathered around. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebecca turned, facing Rick. Heat spreading through her face, the spectacle of it all causing her body to shake with anger. “You’re just jealous I chose him over you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rick’s head tilted back as he let out a laugh of derision. “Everyone knows you only said yes to him out of pity.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That did it. For the first time, she wished she was a man. Never before had she envisioned with such clarity punching someone in the face. Her fists balled at her sides. Since she couldn’t hit that stupid look off his face, the best she could do was go for his pride. “Pity? If I was going to date someone out of pity I would have said yes to you. To any of you. I’ve been waiting years for Steve to finally notice me, and I’m glad he did.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turned once more to Steve whose face was bright red. It was time to go in for the kill. Tugging on his lapels, she pulled Steve closer. Their lips met. His hard and closed, while she coaxed them to respond. His lips softened as his hands raised to her arms. Deepening the kiss, she could hear the shocked gasps of the people witnessing the scandalous display. She pulled back, running her thumb over his mouth, trying to wipe the red lipstick highlighting their  indiscretions. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes searched hers, confusion playing across his features then hardened as he realized what had just happened. And where it just happened as he saw a hundred eyes focused on them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lacing her fingers in his, Rebecca led him through the party leaving the gaggle of gossipers with their jaws on the floor. “Let’s go, Steve. There’s no reason for us to stay here, and I’d rather be alone with you anyways.” Whispers followed in their wake as they made their way to the coat check before they took their exit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve followed mutely, his lips still tingling from her touch. Dazed and baffled. Angry and taken aback by all that had just transpired, he tried to make sense of it all. “You didn’t have to do that. I didn’t need you to step in for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know.” She knew Steve could handle himself. But people needed to know the truth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He glared at the sidewalk. “That didn’t help your reputation any either.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Probably not. But I’m not worried about it.” She shrugged and kept walking, matching his agitated pace. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve stopped. His cheeks were flushed whether from the cold or his internal turmoil he didn’t know. “Why are you doing this?” he demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebecca’s brows knitted as the corners of her lips fell in a little frown. “Isn’t it obvious?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stared at her. What was she talking about? Nothing about this evening made sense. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think this was all one sick joke. But Bucky would never set him up that way. He thought she wouldn’t either but what other explanation could there be? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“C’mon. Let’s go.” He shook his head and moved one foot in front of the other. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets as the wind picked up. The plummeting temperature matched his mood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reaching the stoop to her apartment building, Steve walked her up the steps, prepared to say good night and disappear for a while. He needed time to think. To lick his wounds and build himself back up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebecca stopped on the top step, her eyes darting to the top of the doorway. He glanced up. Mistletoe. Had that been there early today? Her teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cogs in his brain started turning, whirring and spinning in rapid succession. Did she want him to kiss her? Was that show at the party genuine? He swallowed the knot in his throat, almost choking him. He stepped forward, rising on the ball of his feet to place a light kiss on her cheek. He felt it lift in a smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s still early. You want to come upstairs? Listen to the radio?” she asked, her voice low and soft.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Heart pounding in his chest. How could he? What would that do to Bucky? Did he want to? He realized quickly that, yes, he did. All these years of watching her, spending time with her, and seeing her become the woman she was today, he had measured every girl against her without realizing it until now. He had tried to wave off the emotions he felt when others started noticing you as overprotective, much like Bucky had reacted, but now he saw them for what they were...jealousy. He was jealous of every glance, every touch, every minute anyone else spent with her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was his chance. He knew what he wanted. It was within his grasp. All he had to do was reach out and take it. And Steve was no coward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebecca could feel her cheeks straining as she smiled broadly when Steve opened the door for her. She ascended the stairs to their apartment. Pulling the key out of her coat pocket, she unlocked the door and entered the small hallway that acted as a foyer, flipping on the light. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Walking the short distance, she turned left entering the living room. A soft comfy red couch with three crocheted doilies laying over the back cushions was against the wall to the right that separated the bedrooms from the common areas. An area rug covered the center of the room, protecting the neighbors downstairs from feeling like there was a herd of buffalo above them. An upright piano with a few framed pictures across the top was to the left; her mother insisted they all learn. The Christmas tree stood in front of the window directly across from them. She pivoted to her immediate right to facing the desk that held the radio and turned the radio dial, stopping once the gentle melodies of slow music filled the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She took their coats and tossed them onto the couch. “Dance with me,” she asked, holding out her hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tentatively, he took it. Savoring the feel of her skin on his. “I don’t know how.” He followed her to the middle of the room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll take it slow. Just put your hands here.” She placed his hands on the curve of her hips. “I’ll put mine here,” she whispered as she laid her hands on his shoulders and began to sway to the music. Just her and Steve. After years of dreaming about this, he was finally holding her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the song ended, Steve took a deep breath. “Why?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm?” Rebecca was brought out of her reverie. “Why what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why me? You could have your pick of any guy you wanted. Stronger, taller…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dumber. Meaner. You always focus on the things you think you aren’t. What about all the things you are? Kind, loyal, brave…” Her fingers lifted his chin until his blue eyes met hers. “Handsome. You have the loveliest eyes and when you smile I am undone. I’ve wanted you since I was 13. Do you remember that year? Valentine’s Day. I was so scared I’d be the only girl in class that wouldn’t get a valentine. And you sent the most beautiful hand-painted card signed by a secret admirer. I was the envy of every girl in my grade.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You knew it was me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, I did. You used to draw me pictures all the time when I was little. And I may have helped Bucky pick out that paint set for you for Christmas. I still have that card, you know,” she confessed. The announcer had finished his message and another song began.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His lips curled into a small smile as he shrugged. “I just wanted you to be happy.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about you? What makes you happy?” Her arms snaked around his neck as they continued to sway to the music.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stepped forward closing the small distance between them, his hands leaving her hips to wrap around her waist. “I’m happy now. Here. With you. I’ve always admired you. I just never let myself hope.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you had, what would you have hoped for?” Their lips were a hair's breadth away. Whispers mingling in the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To be yours and for you to be mine.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am yours. I always have been. And always will be.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her eyes closed as his lips ghosted against hers. He trailed kisses against her lips, her jaw, her neck as her head dipped back. Her sigh, breathy little moan, vibrated against his touch spurring him on. His fingers delved into her hair. He angled his mouth on hers, teasing her lips apart, their tongues twisting slowly, leisurely, drawing out every second of pleasure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door slammed open. Bucky rounded the corner as they jumped apart. “What the hell is going on?” he demanded. His arms crossed, jaw set as he took in the scene.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His sister wide-eyed, her arms still outstretched, reaching toward Steve who had suddenly become very interested in the pattern of the rug as he shifted on his feet. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mom asked me to come find you after rumors started spreading like wildfire. I see they weren’t exaggerating,” he continued, glaring at the two of them. He turned his scowl on Rebecca. “When I asked you to go with Steve I didn’t mean put on a whole damn show for the entire neighborhood. And you,” his head whipped towards Steve, “My sister. For god’s sake, Steve. I trusted you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve forced himself to meet Bucky in the eye. He deserved that much respect at least. He knew this is what would happen. He didn’t want to be forced to make a choice. How could he choose between Bucky who had always been there for him in the past and Rebecca who could be his future? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebecca stepped forward. “You don’t get to come in here throwing accusations like it’s ticker tape. You were the one who pushed us together. And that push was all we needed to realize what we wanted. To realize who we wanted had been in front of us all this time.” She glanced at Steve; his cheeks were red, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky strode to the couch, his feet shuffling until he collapsed in a defeated heap next to their coats. “Is this true, Steve?” His head rested in his hands as his fingers massaged his temples.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve’s shoulders raised and fell at a loss on how to console his friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Becca approached Bucky. She kneeled next to him and patted his knee. “If it makes you feel any better, we did try to ignore our feelings. I’ve shoved mine deep deep down for years.” She chuckled as she witnessed her brother trying to process everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I’m not surprised at you. I’ve known about your crush for years since I discovered “Mrs. Steve Rogers scribbled in your diary.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A horrified gasp, followed by a smart smack on the head eliminated all sympathy in her heart. “You read my diary!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky laughed. “You didn’t exactly hide it. Bucky shook his head. “I figured you would outgrow him. But Steve,” he looked to his best friend, “I thought you had better taste.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tension surrounding the trio melted as they laughed. Bucky rose still not quite believing how the evening was playing out. “Come on you two. There’s still plenty of party left. I promised Missy I wouldn’t be gone long.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t we just stay here?” pleaded Becca. She knew their presence would only fan the flames of the gossiping hoards further. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Unchaperoned? Are you crazy? Mom would skin me alive. And I don’t trust you to keep your mitts off of poor Steve here. You need to watch out for her, buddy. People are saying she’s fast and you don’t want to tarnish your good name.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve grinned. His heartfelt lighter the world brighter knowing Bucky would support him. He should have known he would. He watched Becca grumbling, glaring at her brother but knew she was secretly amused by his teasing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get your coats. “It’s freezing outside,” said Bucky as he left their home. “Bundle up it’s freezing outside. I’ll see you there,” Bucky called as he left to rejoin his girl at the party, trusting they would follow shortly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bundled up in the winter gear once more, Steve and Becca braced the frozen winds that nipped at their cheeks and noses. He glanced up at the mistletoe once more. Pulling her close, he pressed a kiss this time to her lips, melting at the ready response his affection received. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rebecca opened her eyes, they were drawn to the sky and the small flecks of white dancing in the lamplight. Snow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As they walked arm in arm, they knew that the miracles of the season had been at play, hard at work to set into motion the acts that needed to happen to grant their deepest wishes. Finding love in the arms of the one they had hoped for and a white Christmas to start their new lives together. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>